


Hold Still, Damnit

by TeratoCybernetics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F, Illustrations, Selfies, Species Swap, gratuitous clown makeup, gratuitous gilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeratoCybernetics/pseuds/TeratoCybernetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the new Grand Highblood is beholden to her Empress' wishes, no matter how frivolous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Still, Damnit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsidianlullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/gifts).



> Prompt: Subjugglator Rose as the GHB ascendent. I’d like to see her meeting the empress-to-be (Roxy), preferably with red or pale romance. Bonus points if you bring a thoroughly oppressed lowblood or a treasonous midblood into the picture and round it out to a threesome.'
> 
>   
> My brains were kind of flattened between the holidays and a few freelance jobs coming at me soon after, or I'd have tried to write something for this, too. But this was a shitload of fun to draw, the sketch came to me almost immediately after Ink put out the call for Treats, and I hope you like it.


End file.
